La hija de la risa
by norako001
Summary: unos one-shot sobre la vida de lincoln y su hija ginebra (gigglecoln).
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que the loud house no me pertenece; solo lo hacen su historia y mi OC Ginebra.**

 **Ahora empecemos.**

Observamos una casa de dos pisos en una tranquila calle de Royal Woods cubierta de unas pocas hojas indicando la llegada del otoño.

 **(Explosión)** – se puede escuchar el sonido de una explosión proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

Haber – una joven adolescente de unos diecisiete años asomo su cabeza para observar que su padre no se había despertado todavía por el sonido de su videojuego – al parecer sigue dormido _"suspiro"_ eso es bueno – observo dentro de su habitación con molestia evidente en su rostro – muy bien – puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras se preguntaba que la había impulsado a jugar – mejor me detengo ahora antes de que despierte papa.

Avanzo hasta llegar frente a su televisor y guardar su partida antes desconectar el juego – esto me pasa por jugar Doom a las cuatro de la madrugada – dijo para luego guardar el juego en su librería.

Se quedó quieta observando su reflejo en su espejo de cuerpo completo (regalo de tía Lola la última vez que la visito) y sonrió con orgullo al notar lo bien que le quedaban ese conjunto de ropa interior rosado con encajes.

Debería agradecerle a tía Leni por diseñar esto para mi después de todo me queda fantástico – dio un par de vueltas antes de colocar el estuche del juego en su mesita de noche – si fantástico.

Aunque por lo general no le importaban las cosas que las personas dijeran sobre ella había una en especial que ella quería más que ninguna otra.

 **(Suspiro enamorado)** – muy bien concéntrate – sonrió al observar su largo cabello rubio pálido acariciar todo su cuerpo, desde sus pechos grandes y atrayente descendiendo hasta su delgada cintura hasta llegar a sus moldeadas y seductoras caderas pasando por sus largas y estilizadas piernas antes de caminar de forma ligera sobre sus delicados pies.

Las cremas humectantes y la manicura en verdad hacen milagros con una mujer – la alegría en su voz era un claro indicador de su estado de ánimo.

Ginebra hora de despertar – dijo desde la puerta un adormilado Lincoln Loud a su hija – oh vaya no sabía que te despertaste temprano – menciono con una sonrisa – algo especial que quieras hacer el día de hoy _"risas"._

Solo pasar el día con mi papa – respondió de espaldas a su librería mientras arrojaba el juego a su cama y se acercaba para abrazar a su padre.

La alegría de Ginebra aumento al tener contacto con la persona que amaba no solo por sentir el cuerpo en forma de su padre, desde sus brazos musculosos pasando por su abdomen amplio hasta llegar a sus fuertes piernas sino también por el amor que le daba y que la hacía tan feliz.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – dijo mientras estrechaba el abrazo con su hija –y segura de que no es porque estabas jugando.

La sonrisa que Ginebra tenía hasta el momento se congelo ante el hecho de verse descubierta – no se de lo que hablas papi.

Extraño me pareció que lanzaste una de tus juegos a tu cama – fue lo que dijo mientras observaba las expresiones en la cara de la menor –aunque tal vez haya sido mi imaginación después de todo ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me permití relajarme – menciono con una sonrisa.

" _Jeje_ " parece que desbloqueaste el logro de la nostalgia juvenil – una pequeña carcajada fue toda la recompensa que necesitaba para tener un buen día – ya terminaste tu calentamiento – un _si_ fue su respuesta – supongo que más tarde iras al gimnasio pero hasta entonces que vamos a desayunar.

Bueno yo pensaba un pan de guayaba con chocolate caliente – sonrió ante el brillo hambriento en los ojos de la más joven de los Loud – ya sabes compre mucho y hay que comerlo antes de que se pierdan.

Bueno y que esperando vamos a comer – Lincoln se vio arrastrado por su hija antes de detenerla en las escaleras – papa que pasa si no vamos ahora podríamos no comer nada – la mirada de su padre confundió a ginebra hasta que Lincoln señalo con su cabeza y entendió lo que quería decir – oh claro primero a cepillarme los dientes – avanzo un poco antes de detenerse y volear su cabeza – un momento si tú te despertaste ahora entonces también tienes que cepillarte jajá.

Una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes fue todo lo que se necesitó para que su hija toda su confianza – te veo abajo.

La próxima no me tardo tanto jugando – fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar su camino al baño para lavarse los dientes y poder bajar a comer el desayuno alto en azúcar que tanto le gusta.

Lo que me haces hacer – dijo con tono de derrota mientras se observaba en el espejo del baño – en verdad herede la apariencia de la tía Leni.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hacen esta historia y mi OC Ginebra. Aviso: A partir de aquí es que empieza lo bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron Like, Fav y Comentaron esta historia pero mejor ya me voy para dejarlos con el nuevo capitulo adiós.**

Una bella joven adolescente de diecisiete años con cabello rubio platino y hermoso cuerpo se encontraba en el baño de la casa en que vivía dándose una ducha mientras en su mente tenía la fantasía de que su padre pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos y vivir juntos como pareja.

Si tan solo pudiera ser realidad – suspirando por su prohibido amor Ginebra Loud ansiaba poder unirse en la forma más íntima que conocía con su amado padre – si solo pudiera amarte como quiero yo podría borrar todos los recuerdos de esas desilusiones.

Pero sé que no será posible – el sonido de la regadera se detuvo para momentos después correrse la cortina mostrando a la joven que poso su mirada de color rosa en la puerta con esperanza; para momentos después agachar la cabeza demostrando su desilusión – son solo fantasías tontas de niña – su voz denotaba tristeza para acto seguido levantarla con convicción – pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Tomando la toalla y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo observo el espejo resaltando la evidencia de su condición – je cabello rubio platino, piel blanca y ojos rosas si se nota que el albinismo me favoreció – diciéndolo con sarcasmo solo le faltaban las pecas y sería una copia casi exacta de su padre – aunque eso talvez me ayude.

Saliendo al pasillo mientras secaba su cabello logro escuchar el sonido del desayuno, al pensar en eso una brillante sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse con lo que suponía le ayudaría a dar un paso más a su plan de conquistar a su progenitor.

Que debería usar – observo su guardarropa ocupado mayormente por ropa corta y reveladora que Lincoln le había comprado al explicarle sus incomodidades – no sé porque mis amigos me dicen que soy tan quisquillosa – cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas cuestionaba que había de mal en que tuviera que usar ropa especial.

Digo después de todo soy alérgica a algunos tipos de tela además de que me gusta sentirme libre y eso no se logra con esa ropa restrictiva que te cubre por completo – hizo a un lado el pensamiento mientras escogía que usar.

Haber este conjunto deportivo se ve muy bien además de que es cómodo – a diferencia de otras chicas que buscaban estar a la moda ella prefería la comodidad – si este es el correcto.

Moviéndose sobre sus pies de forma elegante llego hasta su cama (cortesía de sus tías cuando descubrieron sus necesidades especiales) sobre la cual reboto de forma de forma exagerada casi tumbando los soportes si no fueran reforzados.

Su alegría y bondad son algunas de las razones que hacía que sea tan querida entre toda su familia o bueno casi toda – cierto la familia Santiago-Casagrande no me tiene mucho aprecio aunque quien la manda a ella a abandonar a papa por un patán; mismo patán que la dejara después de tener sexo con ella.

Aunque me da un poco de pena porque papa dijo que eso inicio su serie de malos amores – repentinamente una expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro cuando recordó lo que seguía – pero quedar embarazada de su hermano a los quince años y lo peor era que él estaba casado con la tía Lori eso es pasarse – abrazo a su almohada mientras negaba con su cabeza – es decir al menos hubiera esperado a ser mayor de edad antes de ser madre.

Lo bueno es que no parece un mal sujeto – sonrió al recordar eso hasta que recordó un detalle que había olvidado hasta ese momento – un momento aún no me he vestido –levantándose de su cama camino hasta su ropa para ponérsela lo más rápido que pudo – uf que bueno que lo recordé a tiempo hubiera sido vergonzoso si hubiera bajado y mi papa me hubiera visto sin nada encima.

Ahora que estaba haciendo antes de recordar vestirme – cerro sus ojos buscando concentrarse – oh ya lo recordé era Reinaldo – anuncio con alegría – es cierto no es un mal chico y es un poco agradable a veces –menciono pensando en su primer encuentro con el joven Santiago.

 **Flashback**

Hace un par de meses atrás había acompañado a su padre para una reunión familiar lo que era bueno porque podría hablar con sus tías y le habían avisado que también vendrían unos Santiago-Casagrande no los conocía pero quería hacerlo.

Papi cuando llegaremos – Preguntaba la joven de dieciséis años a su padre de 35 que fue respondido con una negativa por parte del mayor – enserio quiero conocer a todos los miembros de mi nueva familia – la alegría de la más joven era contagiosa para el mayor mientras conducía el auto a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Llegaremos muy pronto corazón y con respecto a conocer al resto de la familia pues recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irnos – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta a la par que conducía evitando a todo policía que veía para evitar que lo multaran por la extrema velocidad que llevaba.

Si recuerdo que el mayor de los Santiago tuvo una hija con tía Lori antes de engañarla con su propia hermana y tener un hijo que se negó a abortar destruyendo así el matrimonio que tenía con la tía Lori el mismo año que se casaron, también recuerdo que todas mis tías pelearon con la familia Santiago-Casagrande después de que los últimos los apoyaran para cuidar del bebe que venía en camino – repitió todas las cosas que su padre le había dicho antes de salir de su casa aunque tuvo que explicárselo durante casi ocho horas y gracias a eso ahora iban retrasados para reunirse con los demás – pero porque me hiciste memorizar todo eso ahora me duele la cabeza.

Lo siento tesoro pero era necesario para que entiendas la situación en la que estaremos al llegar – dijo más relajado al ver que el lugar para la primera reunión familiar en años era el restaurante Franco-Mexicano Jean juan de inmediato una ola de recuerdos lo asalto antes de sacudir su cabeza tratando de librarse de la nostalgia que lo invadía.

Estas bien papa – pregunto después de ver como a su padre lo debilitaba el encuentro con los demás el primero que hubiera tenido en años –sabes si quieres podemos regresar ahora no tenemos por qué hacer esto hoy – intento que sus palabras sonaran tranquilizadoras pero al ver que no lo lograba decidió colocar su mano sobre su hombro buscando dar su apoyo para la difícil situación por venir.

Oye Ginebra aun quieres saber cómo fue que naciste – Ginebra elevo su cara mientras sus ojos brillaba con ansiedad por la respuesta – yo tenía 18 años y mi novia de ese entonces había roto conmigo una semana antes del baile de graduación intente pedir ayuda a mis hermanas pero todas estaban muy ocupadas para asistir conmigo – observo la mirada de incredulidad de su hija – si en aquel momento estaba tan desesperado que incluso hubiera llevado a alguna de mis hermanas al baile – se rio un poco por el shock en los ojos de su hija – al final resulto que eso hubiera sido más normal ya que algunos de los que estaban allí habían llevado a familiares con ellos pero ese no es el punto – suspiro lo que estaba a punto de decir aún era doloroso – tu era llamada Giggles no conocía su nombre real pero no me importaba yo la vi en una esquina apartada de todos cuando me acerque y le pregunte que pasaba ella me respondió que su cita Zach le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que no podría llegar al baile cuando escuche eso me sentí triste ya que la noche que sería una de las más especiales de su vida se había arruinado; o eso fue antes de que la invitara a bailar cuando ella me pregunto porque yo le respondí "porque no" ella se rio empezamos a bailar cuando lo hacíamos ella me pregunto si es que acaso yo no tenía una cita y le dije lo que paso a lo que ella me respondió "somos iguales" nos fuimos después de que coronaran a los reyes del baile – su mirada se había perdido en la nada hasta que llego a la última parte – al final los dos pagamos una habitación de hotel no uno barato obviamente – se rio porque muchos habían creído lo contrario por más que lo negara – y el resto creo que no hace falta decirlo.

Pero porque me cuentas esto – intentando asimilar todo lo que le habían contado hasta que recordó una pare en la historia – un momento si Zach y Mama eran pareja en el baile significa que estaban saliendo.

No para nada – la expresión de terror que su hija había adquirido después de hablar impresiono un poco a Lincoln – ellos no estaban saliendo solo iban a ir como amigos – observo como su expresión se relajó y luego dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo – tu madre y yo logramos mantener el embarazo en secreto hasta el día en que naciste, tu madre insistió en que no quería que nadie se enterara y me amenazo seriamente con que si traía a un doctor te apartaría para siempre de mi lado así que lo hicimos en secreto – sonrió mientras recordaba lo que paso después – así que yo hice el trabajo de médico no fue fácil lo admito pero lo logramos aunque tuve que robar mucho equipamiento médico para hacerlo en la noche después de asegurarnos de que estabas bien fuimos a su apartamento para desgracia de nosotros Luan había venido a visitar a Giggles en su apartamento – se aterro un poco ante el recuerdo – Luan se quedó congelada cuando nos vio a los tres y aun peor que el resto de la familia estaba buscándola porque se había separado del resto en una visita sorpresa que habían organizado para mí – "al parecer pensando que necesitaba ayuda para conseguir una novia" – cuando aparecieron todo quedo en silencio; literalmente podías oír un alfiler caer al piso después de ese momento incomodo iban a bombardearnos con preguntas hasta que moví un poco la manta que te cubría y deje que te vieran, entonces les hice las señal para que guardaran silencio y me ayudaran a meternos al apartamento te deje a ti y a tu madre en cama mientras yo explicaba todo a la familia al principio no entendieron que fue lo que me llevo a tomar esa decisión pero al final decidieron aceptarla y respetarla créeme fue toda una odisea lograr que tus tías no levantaran demasiado el tono de voz y las despertaran pero lo logre me preguntaron si ya habíamos pensado en un nombre claramente interesadas en ser ellas las que te nombraran; aunque las detuve les dije que si cuando preguntaron cual les respondí "Ginebra" al principio no les convenció el nombre ellas querían que iniciara con "L" y fuera de cuatro letras para seguir una especie de tradición Loud pero me mantuve firme y lo aceptaron de mala gana.

Que paso después – pregunto Ginebra con la curiosidad a tope por conocer la historia de su origen.

Bueno después vinieron los tiempos difíciles ya que ahora teníamos que dividirnos las responsabilidades afortunadamente mis hermanas lo hicieron más fácil – con una expresión de paz en su rostro continuo – nos ayudaron mucho también mis padres lo hicieron ya que los padres de Giggles no aprobaban que su hija se hubiera embarazado a esa edad y le quitaron todo el apoyo – observo a su hija tranquilamente antes de continuar – todo fue bien y luego tu mama recibió una oferta como comediante profesional pero para hacer eso tendría que dejar atrás todo lo que construimos ya que ahora ella debería irse de gira al principio no quería pero al final la convencí de hacerlo después de todo era su sueño y yo quería que ella lo alcanzara.

Entonces es por eso que mama casi no está en casa – un "si" fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de Lincoln – ya veo ahora entiendo – abrazo a su padre buscando la sensación a la que sentía que era adicta "pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella te haya causado tanto sufrimiento" – gracias papi.

De nada hija me alegra que entendieras y si te preguntas porque te conté esta historia es porque tampoco quiero ir a la reunión – un "lo sabía" fue todo lo que dijo Ginebra antes de abrazarlo más fuerte.

 **Bueno ya que lo corte a la mitad porque me quede sin tiempo el próximo capítulo termino el flashback así que hasta la próxima vez y para aclararlo si Ginebra está enamorada de Lincoln; y estoy intentando que su personalidad quede entre la inocencia de Leni, la locura de Luan el día de las bromas y un poco del gusto por los juegos de Lincoln a todo eso también le sume el gusto por los dulces y las cosas azucaradas que es una evolución del gusto por el chocolate de las hermanas Loud.**

 **Ahora si adiós.**


End file.
